


Lie With Your Bones Forever

by Decisnotonchairs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Closeted John Watson, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventually Sherlock Comes Back, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, I completely forgot that fics have an ending, Jim Moriarty Lives, Jim is trying to be a good boyfriend, John Watson Thinks Sherlock Holmes is Dead, Mary and John are Best Friends, Mention of Sebastian's Tiger Attack, Mentioned Mrs Hudson, Multi, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Possessive Jim but not in a weird way, Post Reichenbach, Secret Relationship, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, So is Sebastian, There might be smut later idk yet, There's some mention of suicide btw take care folks, Title from a In This Moment song, Yearning, i wrote this instead of doing school, protective sebastian moran
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 08:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decisnotonchairs/pseuds/Decisnotonchairs
Summary: Danger was alluring,whispering seductive promises and tugging upon clothes like a lustful lover.Danger pressed kisses across skin,leaving blood red trails as hands glided around,leaving loving scratches parallel to the kisses.
Relationships: Jim Moriarty/John Watson, Jim Moriarty/Sebastian Moran, Mary Morstan & John Watson, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty/John Watson, Sebastian Moran/John Watson, past Sherlock Holmes/John Watson - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Lie With Your Bones Forever

John hated the flat. It was filled with bitter memories and constant concern from anyone who entered. He could leave, find a place for himself, sure...but he didn't want to be alone. He couldn't think of who to ask to briefly stay with. Nobody came to mind immediately as he pointlessly checked emails. None being important, all just spam or someone commenting on the blog. He was about to power off the laptop and head to bed when a new email came in, the first line catching his attention and nearly breaking his laptop in the haste to open it. 

_"Hey, it's me, Sebastian. Moran."_

Some hope started to return back into the doctor's body, at the thought of reconnecting with an old friend. It'd been years, Sebastian probably getting contact from his blog or asking around. The rest of the email was more about wanting to reconnect, offering to meet up at a pub that John did have to Google to figure out where it was. For a while the reply was typed and deleted, not sure how to sound like everything was fine on his end. The other man would figure out that something was wrong when they met, Moran was always like that. John eventually managed to finalize the email and decided to rest. The meet up wasn't for another two days, and he did give out his number for further communication. 

No texts came, probably due to the time of night. It was much later than John expected, almost midnight. Every night seemed to be like that; too sudden and so late. He wasn't sure when nights started becoming late. Was that Sherlock's fault or was it before that day? Nobody had that answer, especially considering how late the detective used to work. Maybe it was habit from the usual life, the only habit he could cling onto. He fell into bed and for once was at ease to fall asleep. Maybe it was the nugget in hope that was forming that made the sleep an easy one. There wasn't a dream per say, just as full of a night's rest as he could get. 

***

Waking up didn't feel like a struggle when he finally woke up. John reached for his phone to check the time, relieved to see it was still within the hours of the morning. There was a text from Mary and Sebastian, surprising the doctor slightly. Mary's text was a gentle check in, Sebastian's a reassurance that it was him. Replying after just waking up probably wasn't a good idea, John instead deciding to shower and eat something. Another text had came while he was away, this one from Mycroft. It was ignored at first until the meat of the message was briefly glanced over. The phone fell to the floor admist the shocked reaction. 

_Jim Moriarty isn't dead_

_MH_


End file.
